Episode 34: Make it Magic
"Make it Magic" was originally released on December 13, 2010. Description Well, you're here, and we're here, so we might as well just do this thing. C'mon. We've only got about 50 minutes to save the world through the power of heartfelt advice, and also the power of saying a bunch of stuff we don't mean. Suggested Talking Points Global snow, In Vino Veritas, Still Waters, Fight or Flight, Love Cleanse, Emily Wall Post, Biblebot, The You're Wrong Daily Outline 02:09 - My female friend and I just got drunk at a party the other day, and she began to become a little more touchy-feely than usual - holding my hand, following me around, standing quite close to me, at one point laying down in my lap. I'd just like to know if this means anything. I've heard people express their true feelings when they're under the influence. Is this true? I'd like to know, as I have more-than-friends feelings for her, and I'd like to know if this could mean that she does too. - Confused in Cali 07:09 - How do I make someone listen to me that doesn't want to, or make them do something I tell them to do? - Kitty Cat 10:06 - Y - Sent in by Matt Brooks, from Yahoo Answers user Taco B, who asks: Ladies, Xmas gift....? Ladies if you sexual partner asked for you to walk on him with your high heels for christmas and thats the only gift he wants this year, would you do that for him? Would you step on his privates for him with your sexiest heels if he proved it does not harm him at all? 14:17 - Since high school, none of my relationships have lasted longer than three months. After the initial honeymoon phase, the girl tends to lose interest in me and break things off. Is there something I'm doing wrong? Am I possibly being over-romantic, or are women just not interested in me after they learn more about me? What advice do you have on keeping the girl? 17:42 - Hello, brothers. I have just recently made a Facebook. What are your guidelines for friending people? Should I friend only my best friends, my friends, people I've seen around but don't know too well, etc.? Because I'm getting friend requests from people that I don't even know. - Jack from Michigan 25:24 - I've been dating my girlfriend over two years, and I wanted to get her a ring for Christmas, not an engagement ring. My coworkers say this is a bad idea. How bad could it be? - Gmail 30:58 - Y - Sent in by Modest Madison, from Yahoo Answers user dearestlove, who asks: Friend might be a robot..HELP!? So my best friend of 15 years might be a robot.. she beeps and boops and has a crazy phobia of water. and sometimes she spazzes out like a machine over heating. should i confront her and be like "I think you might be a robot" or leave it alone...HELP! 34:18 - MBMBaM, I'm tired of where I live. I want to pack my bags and move away while I'm still young enough for it to be feasible. I don't know if I should work towards moving to Los Angeles or New York. What do you suggest? - Aimless Actor 37:57 - When my friends and I talk about games and movies and the like, I tend to notice a lot of them say things that are just downright wrong. I'm a sponge, so I know a lot of useless facts about stuff, so sometimes I feel like I should correct them. However, when I do this, I feel like a grade A jerk. Is it better to just go on pretending what they said was right, or is there a way to inform them without being pompous and rude? Is there a way to correct someone without sounding like a know-it-all douchebag? - Sad in New Jersey 43:57 - Y - Sent in by Wax Catharsis, from Yahoo Answers user Michelle H, who asks: I see these beautiful pictures of Vin Diesel on the net, however, when I try to find posters....dull dull dull? Where can I order a great Vin Diesel poster? Or, is there a place that can take a picture off the net and make it into a poster? 45:06 - Y - Sent in by Wax Catharsis, from Yahoo Answers user Xandra, who asks: Is it okay to call a baby-girl "POOTIE-TANG"!!!!!!? MY COUSIN LASHAN CALLS HER DAUGHTER ARIANNA POOTIE TANG I TELL HER THAT POOTIE TANG IS ANOTHER WORD FOR "PUSSY"..BUT SHE THINKS OTHER WISE AND STILLS CALLS HER THAT!!! 48:45 - Housekeeping 52:18 - Y - Sent in by Giris Mitchell, from Yahoo Answers user ♣glow♣, who asks: is tea just gay coffee? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs